


shattered but not lonely

by huffspuffsblows



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: Just an ordinary day with the tiny would-be info broker pair.





	shattered but not lonely

  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a girl, just an ordinary [bullshit: nosy as fuck] girl, but she laid eyes on the cracked door belonging to the apartment of her friend for the first time and she was in awe. As infamous as the Nails brothers had become, the location of their residence was coveted information. Very few knew where it was though many speculated.

[Beneath the rumored underground, in a hole somewhere, in dumpster number 6 behind Shitty Wok Garden-]

But here Mimi stands trying and failing to hide the amazement on her face as Badou fishes around for his key, slides it in the lock with a grunt and opens the door. What treasures await inside? What information? What sight for sore eye—

It looks ordinary. Cleaner than expected, and she tries, with horror, not to ponder just who is responsible for that. Speculation will just dull her senses right now. Best to keep a level head when entering unknown territory. He indicates for her to take a seat and, with another jolt of horror, awkwardly asks if she wants something to drink.

[someone raised this kid with manners?! It can’t be Dave, can it? The guy is like a gnome. A pool gnome!]

The girl takes one look at the couch with the crusty stain in the center and bravely seats herself on the very edge of the armrest. Badou notices this and sighs, but says nothing to indicate its origin [which she’s grateful for] and doesn’t offer her a different seat or anything.

“…Well? What are we supposed to do _now_?” The redhead grumbles, and though she hasn’t known him all that long, Mimi can read the anxiousness in his gaze, the embarrassment—

“Is this the first time you’ve had a friend over? _Awwww_ ,” Mimi chuffs, a hand automatically flying to her heart like a little old southern lady. Her companion is less than amused.

“I’ve had lots of friends over—at least seven—not that its your business. They were also way cooler than you and know how to keep their big damn mouths shut," he hisses around the snarl of his mouth.

Mimi bristles, the long strands of hair she’s trying to grow out puff up with her mounting anger—

“Just because you’re awkward and don’t know how to make friends doesn’t mean you can shit all over me! Who’d wanna tell anyone where you live anyway? It smells in here.”

“ _YOU SMELL_! I just cleaned the place—“

Both children pause, faces red.

“You cleaned cause you know I was coming-“

“Fuck no I didn’t, its just cleaning day!”

Mimi suppresses her smile so hard it brims in her chest, makes it tight and warm. Boys are really, really stupid. Especially this one, she’s begun to find.

“Wanna watch tv? Or see my room or whatever the fuck it is we’re supposed to do?” Badou finally coughs out, looking anywhere but at her.

Speaking of dumb boys—

“ _The fuck you will_! You’re leaving that door open so you two can’t fool around,” Booms a way too familiar voice. From the ceiling.

Mimi’s so alarmed she finds no energy to shriek outrageously, her blue gaze merely flickers upwards where David Nails hangs from above, wound in thick duct tape. This should probably be expected, and it kind of is.

What isn’t so expected is the pure rage that radiates from Badou the moment Dave makes his presence known.

“Shoulda done your mouth up too."

Dave wriggles as best he can in his condition, brows furrowed and aforementioned big fat mouth set in a glower.

“If you don’t get me down from here I’ll make sure you never touch a tit! _IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA DO YOU SICK LITTLE FUCK?! WITH ME UP HERE? I NEVER RAISED YOU TO BE THIS WEIRD! WAS IT THE TV? IT WAS THE TV, WASN’T IT! DAMN YOU TELEVISION BABYSITTING_!” If he could wave his fist angrily he’d be doing that right about now. For what its worth, his foot waves instead, shaking with that anger.

Mimi inhales. “You gonna let him down any time soon?” Not that she thinks he should but. It’s nice to have expectations.

The bitchface is perfectly in-tact as he says, “Maybe when he learns a thing or two about women.”

“ _AT LEAST I’VE TOUCHED A BOOB_!” Comes the bellow of outrage from above.

They watch him struggle for a few more minutes, most of which are filled with Dave’s screams and the kids’ triumph when they manage to hit him with spitballs. All in all, Badou seems to be feeling better and Mimi…

Well, expectations, as they are. And there decisively isn’t a flip-flopping in her tummy when Badou grins at her with that crooked grin and asks,

“Wanna go get food?”

She just grins right back [not knowing to count the number of those smiles, to bottle them up] and nods. “Only if you’re paying.”

He only scoffs at her and, to the symphony of a desperate and panicking older brother, Badou locks the door and looks at her. There’s that little pucker of concern in the middle of his brows that she wants to poke at, and his mouth is twisted anxiously once again.

“I wasn’t really gonna. You know. That’s not why I wanted you over.”

Mimi looks at him, really looks at him. Then laughs, reaches to prod the spot between his brows just so see him blink at her.

“Duh! I wouldn’t let you touch me if you were the last guy on Earth,” she almost means it too. Just for the way his face goes as red as his hair when she takes off running.

Just to hear him howl after her.

“ _FUCK YOU, YOU DON’T GOT ANYTHING I’M INTERESTED IN ANYWAY_!”

It’s alright, that he doesn’t mean it either. Boys are dumb and not reliable and don’t have cute flushes that go down their necks and aren’t gentlemen who clean their places before a girl comes over. Boys are the dumbest creatures ever created.  
Which is exactly why he’ll pay for the grub.


End file.
